


I know my love can be the killing kind.

by Iuliel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Danny is a fucking creep, Dirty Talk, Frank tries tho, I am so bad with tags, M/M, Masturbation, Stalking, sloppy blowjob, sort of ?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuliel/pseuds/Iuliel
Summary: ‘Good boy’, he’d say. ‘My good boy.’ | Ghostface loves stalking his favourite Legion. Frank's asleep so he indulges himself.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 31
Kudos: 228
Collections: przeczytane





	I know my love can be the killing kind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evildoughnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildoughnut/gifts).



> It has been ages since I've last written something.  
> I started this sometime in December I think, when evildoughnut actually encouraged that little spark of inspiration I had back then, so I'm dedicating this one for you :)
> 
> I wrote down about half of it and hadn't touched it for half a year until today.. where I just decided to fucking finally finish this thing and post it.  
> I didn't even proofread, I just decided to post it before I chicken out again lol.
> 
> If you like it, please please PLEASE let me know, I wanna know if I did an ok job and possibly get back into writing??

Frank Morrison was a lot of things.

Brash and abrasive, for one. He would often speak his mind, had little inhibitions to voice when something annoyed him, no matter if he hurt anyone’s feelings. He was open about his demands and impatient about them as well, often finding himself enforcing or encouraging their completion.

He was also a leader. The type of person one could look up to, if they were young and naïve enough to get fooled by the display of confidence, the crooked smirks and the twinkling eyes. He had his Legion wrapped around his little finger; one could tell that even before their time in the Fog, they had been drawn to him like moths to the flame. They still were.

Loyal would be something to describe him as well, because even though he was also the centre of attention from his friends, they were equally important to him. They had become his little family, a bunch of misfits, their fates intertwined. If you fucked with one of them, you fucked with them all.

Frank was also the one of their little group who enjoyed the hunt the most. He was prone to enter the deadly rage more often; driving his frenzy to a point where he would still suffer from headaches even after the trial was over, leftover adrenaline the only thing that kept his body going, no matter how exhausted he was.

He often did so with a shit-eating grin spread across his features while he regarded the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his hands, reminiscing about the way he’d easily slid the sharp edge of his hunting knife through fabric, skin and flesh. Oh, how thrilled he was whenever a survivor blanched at the sight of blood splattered across his mask, painting the smile deep red in a gruesome act of violence.

If you were to ask Ghostface what he thought of Frank Morrison, he’d say he was hot. He had wanted a piece of that twink’s ass the first time he’d laid eyes on the smaller male. Oh, and how he loved to gaze at him, watch him and take note of all the little things he did.

Frank had a habit of ruffling his unruly brown hair and scratch his scalp languidly when he was in deep thought. He’d flicker strands of it out of his eyes whenever he grinned at his friends, showing off a set of pearly white teeth and whenever laughter bubbled from his lips, he’d also scrunch his nose in a way that could only be described as ‘cute’.

They had never been face to face, so Danny could not tell the colour of his eyes, but even from a distance he could admire those dark, long lashes and the way the curved barbell twinkled from his left eyebrow whenever the light hit it just right.

It was such a shame that he chose to hide that pretty face behind a mask.

Not in Ormont though; he’d take it off as soon as he entered the chalet they had made their home. Mostly he’d call for his Legion and hang out with them, proudly sharing stories of his latest trial by the fireplace, but whenever the Entity was displeased with his performance, he’d often stomp up the stairs and slam the door to his designated room to emphasize the fact that he wanted to be left alone.

Barely an adult, he could still sulk like a child.

It was adorable, really, to watch him pace up and down, throw mask and knife across the room in frustration. Sometimes he’d take out his anger by carving into the wooden planks that made up the walls; he even had his own little list to keep track of how often he’d sacrificed each survivor.

The fact that he didn’t know all of their names was easily ignored by crude little stick figures that resembled their most prominent features and Ghostface had actually snorted at the way he’d drawn the muscular Brit he’d come to know as ‘David’.

There were no windows in his room, the glass broken long ago, but in the Fog Realm, temperatures didn’t really matter that much anyway. Mount Ormond was a tad chillier than the other places, a sign that the Entity did acknowledge the different climate, but failed to copy a perfect version into this realm. Either that or it simply did not care and honestly, neither did Ghostface.

It was easier to watch his latest obsession if there was no glass to obscure the view.

Not that he limited himself to watch from afar, no, he’d explored their little home just as often. He’d visited their rooms, even gone as far as take one of Frank’s smiley face pins as a token, eager for his reaction but he either hadn’t noticed or didn’t give a shit. It was all about give and share with his Legion, after all.

Well, not entirely, actually.

Ghostface smirked to himself as he remembered one incident where he’d hidden inside Frank’s wardrobe and listened in as the male had a one-on-one with the feisty one, Julie. He’d watched through a gap how the brunet had tried to sweet talk her into bed, but obviously “C’mon Jules, just like old times” hadn’t been good enough to set the mood and she had angrily waltzed out. Leaving behind a frustrated and equally livid Frank.

Instead, Danny got himself a seat in the front row to the ‘Frank’s angry jerk-off’-show then. It was a memory he still treasured to this day. He’d been quite the sight, face buried in the pillow to stifle his sounds and one hand down his pants, fisting his erection with intent.

Ever since then Ghostface was stuck on the revelation that Frank was a vocal one and oh, how he longed to make him sing. He’d be so good to him, would cater to his every need until he realized he did not need anyone but him. He’d make him beg, moan, cry and wreck that tight little ass until Frank forgot his own name.

Even days later, the memory was enough to set his nerves ablaze, heat coiling in Danny’s loins as he peered down at the sleeping form in front of him.

Head propped up on the pillow and headphones placed upon the unruly mess of hair, soft beats were audible in the otherwise quiet room. He’d curled a hand by his cheek and the other arm was thrown across his rising and falling chest, clutching a black walkman.

Frank was fast asleep, eyebrows twitching slightly in his sleep, making Danny wonder what his boy was dreaming about. Gaze travelling over the relaxed face once more, he smiled beneath the safety of his mask.

With his features relaxed like that, Frank seemed younger than he was. Long lashes fanned across pale cheeks and this close, tiny freckles could be seen dusting the bridge of his nose and the skin across those prominent cheekbones. Ghostface wondered how he would look like with flushed cheeks and how far his blush would go. Perhaps it would crawl down his neck or even redden his ears. Either way, he’d look gorgeous.

_Flash._

Frank didn’t react as the flash of the camera illuminated his face for a second, too deep into his slumber. Ghostface chanced a look down at the camera display, dragging a finger across the picture in a weak attempt to satisfy the urge to touch the man in front of him. To feel the softness of his skin, the hint of stubble that was only visible this close, drag his fingers across his lips.

Ghostface looked back at the person in front of him. He had the loveliest cupid’s bow, one the taller male would love to explore with the tip of his tongue before biting and sucking at the lower lip. His lips were parted slightly, letting out soft and even huffs of breath and it took all of Ghostface’s willpower, not to reach down and run a thumb across them.

The heat curled tighter and Danny reached down to run a leather clad hand over his growing erection, relief instant at the slightest touch. His boy had no idea what the sight of him alone did to him.

Licking his dry lips, he wondered what Frank would taste like. There was no need for food or drink in this realm, so the taste he’d get would no doubt be nothing but _Frank_. Fuck, he wanted so badly to explore the hot cavern, run it over those perfect teeth and suck the taste right off of his tongue.

The taller male shifted to get a better angle for his next shot, focussing on those lovely lips to capture them in all their soft glory. Again, the camera’s flash didn’t faze Frank, he was out could, no doubt due to driving himself to the edge of exhaustion once more during the last trial. Danny could appreciate someone who enjoyed the hunt this much, even though their approaches to the trials differed a lot.

Where Ghostface was a quiet hunter, one who watched from afar to explore his prey’s weaknesses before he chose to strike, Legion all but threw himself at them, chasing them down and weakening them with various slashes to satiate his own bloodlust before opting to cut the survivors down.

He wondered if Frank fucked like he fought.

A shudder ran through him as he rubbed at his erection hard enough to properly feel it through the thick leather of his coat, pausing for a brief moment before pushing it aside to cup himself through his pants. Damn, this felt way better when his boy’s face was right in front of him. There was still a risk of Frank waking up from his nap, no matter how exhausted he was and that danger sent a tingle down Danny’s spine.

What would he look like at the sight of a fellow killer – one he had only heard of – rubbing one out right in front of him? Would he be surprised? Flattered? Pissed? Or maybe even aroused?

Ghostface bit down on his lower lip and swallowed the sound threatening to tumble from his lips at the thought of Frank hungrily staring up at him. Deciding that yes, he was really doing this, he took off the glove of his right hand, storing it inside his cloak instead. Then he fumbled one-handedly with the button and zipper of his pants, breath stuttering at the first skin on skin contact as he pushed a hand down his underwear to wrap around his cock.

Frank would look absolutely gorgeous, cheeks flushed from arousal, eyes glassy as they gazed up at him, transfixed on the erection almost poking his face. Would he greedily reach for him, pull him close enough so he could stick his tongue out and get a taste of the taller male in front of him? Or would he be a teasing little shit, waiting for Danny to feed his cock to him, to push so far down his throat that he could do nothing but take it?

In that moment, the man shifted in his sleep and Ghostface held his breath, halting the teasing movement of fingers wrapped around the crown to spread the beads of precome. Frank sighed softly, smacking his lips and pressing the back of his head deeper into the pillow. Baring his throat and making room for Danny’s eyes to crawl across the expanse of it. He took in the tattoo’s details; it was finely inked and he wished he could ask the other male how long it had taken to get it done, how painful it had been.

Perhaps he liked to decorate his body. Danny glanced at the eyebrow piercing, then back down to the tattoo. Perhaps he just got off on the pain.

One day he’d get to ask him.

For now, he was content with the mental image of licking sweat off of Frank’s throat, running his tongue across his Adam’s apple and biting the sensitive skin. He’d bury his face in his neck and breathe in Frank’s scent. He wanted to nibble, suck, mark him. Even if he wore his mask, everyone would be able to see that he was claimed, that he belonged to someone, to him. Frank was _his_.

Frank’s breathing remained even, although it was more audible now that his lips had parted some more. After another moment or two, Danny took a step forward and crouched, stroking his erection, spreading more precome until it glistened with wetness. He raised the camera again, zoomed in on Frank’s lips and tilted the camera just so that it looked like he was about to suck him off.

_Flash._

After another few tugs, more pearls of precome pooled at the tip. Fuck, he wanted to smear it across those soft lips, yearned to see Frank taste him with a flick of his tongue. Instead he took another picture, one that focused on the bead of pearly liquid so close to those heavenly lips.

Another flash went off, no reaction from the sleeping male and Danny straightened his back again, thumb gliding over the tip.

At this point he no longer cared about teasing himself, instead opted for firm and tight pumps along his shaft. He was certain Frank had never sucked a dick before, so this was how he’d do it. Make up for his lack of experience by giving it his all, using long fingers to stroke what he wouldn’t be able to swallow. And Danny would encourage him, would run his own hands through brown tresses, tug at them to guide him. He’d tell him how well he was performing, how good he felt, how pretty he looked choking on his cock, all rosy cheeks and spit-slick lips.

‘Good boy’, he’d say. ‘My good boy.’

Frank would make a sound between a moan and a sob at that, eager for more praise. He’d let Ghostface grip him harder, let him pull at his hair in a bordering painful way, shove him up and down his cock until he was a breathless thirsty mess. Too stubborn to ask him to slow down, too prideful to request a break. And fuck, he’d abuse that dirty little mouth, would fuck his throat then and only when Frank would be on the verge of passing out, he’d withdraw enough to allow him to take a gasping breath.

Danny came to a stuttering halt, wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock as he snapped back to the present where he found himself close to the edge already.

Frank’s sleeping face came into view again and Ghostface had to blink once, twice, to focus on the youth, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Fuck, the things his boy did to him.. He’d be so pleased if he ever learned of the power he held over him.

Oh, how he yearned to slap that smug smirk off of Frank’s face he’d no doubt find then. Didn’t matter if it was with the palm of a hand or the entire length of his dick, Frank would complain about either. The little brat would be so vocal about it, too, insults slipping from his lips easily.

It wouldn’t stop Ghostface from pushing him back onto the bed and climb on top of him, thighs on either side of his pretty face, caging him in. Frank was pretty strong even without the Entity’s powers, it showed in his build, but Ghostface knew how to pin another person down and keep them there. Not that he expected Frank to fight for too long, that is. Not if Ghostface guided his throbbing dick back between those heavenly lips, hips raised and stilled long enough for his boy to swallow him back down.

‘You’re so good for me.’ He’d let that smile drip into his voice, let Frank know just how pleased he was with him. ‘Taking me like a champ. It’s like you’re made for it. Made for me.’

The sounds Frank would make would be a mix between a half-assed protest and a pleased hum that would soon turn into wet chokes as Danny would draw back only to push back in.

‘Such a good boy.’

Leather-clad fingers would grip the headboard tighter at Frank’s failed attempt to respond, all muffled and garbled words, eyes stubbornly glaring as he’d still struggle to breathe through his nose with his mouth stuffed to the brim.

The next couple of thrusts would slide in much easier. Frank’s throat would open around him with each roll of Danny’s hips, but he wouldn’t moan until a hand would find those brown strands and tug harshly, tilting his head just right for Danny to slide in deeper. The vibrations around his throbbing length would catch Ghostface off guard, almost throw him over the edge and he’d response by slamming his hips forward harsher and quicker, roll into those thrusts with fervor.

And Frank wouldn’t complain. No, his boy would grab him by the hips, pull him in, encourage him to pick up the pace even more. Maybe he’d even dare to jerk off behind Danny’s back, confident that the older male would allow him to, as long as he didn’t let up on sucking and lapping at Ghostface’s dick like it was the most delicious thing he’d tasted in a long time.

Maybe he would let him. Watch him fuck his own hand and chase that blissful completion in a frenzy. Maybe one day he’d tie his pretty boy down and ride him over the edge himself. Or he’d fuck him until he begged for release, all teary-eyed and flushed from embarrassment and arousal, too desperate to care about pride.

Lost in those fantasies, teeth would lightly graze his sensitive dick and rouse him from his musing. Gaze dropping down to find Frank’s face, mix of spit and precome trickling from the corners of his mouth as he’d smirk up at him, amused, those pretty eyes twinkling with mischief. Of course he’d know that Ghostface liked a little pain sometimes. His perfect boy would know.

It would spur Danny into action, hips pistoning in and out of his mouth, ignoring the other’s whining in favour of uttering some of his own. Eyes would slide shut and he’d throw his head back, focussed on chasing that primal relief with thrusts that choked the last bit of breath out of Frank’s lungs.

He’d push in deep once, twice and the sharp fingernails digging into his ass as Frank held onto him for dear life would be the final straw.

The sheer force of his orgasm tore a loud and guttural groan from Danny’s lips as his eyes slid shut and he let it wash over him. Hips jerking as he rode it out while thrusting into that lovely tight heat over and over again, he whispered Frank’s name between gasps.

“Fuck- so good, my good boy, ah-“

For a long moment he could not hear anything but his own blood pumping loudly, but when there was a choked sound, he slowly opened his eyes again to shoot the other a sated smile.

The eyes that met him were the loveliest shade of green he’d ever seen, open wide, framed by messy brown hair and streaks of cum. Danny felt his own cock twitch at the sight and ooze another spurt of cum that splattered the side of the bed.

It was then that Ghostface became aware of three things:

He had just jerked off all over Frank’s face.

Frank was wide awake.

And Ghostface still had his _camera_ in his other hand.

The flash the camera gave off as he took a picture of Frank’s face covered in his cum, eyes wide open and lips parted in shock, made both of them spring into action. The second he saw Frank’s eyes darken with anger and his lips pull back into a sneer, he took a step back and barely avoided a swing of the Legion leader’s hunting knife. It cut through the air instead, where a moment before Danny’s dick had been.

Of course his boy would sleep with the knife resting beneath his pillow.

“What the fuck?!”

Frank’s voice was still thick with sleep but it carried his rage well and Ghostface’s last glimpse of him was when he ran a hand over his face, bewildered, disgusted and - a little curious? - before the stalker retreated through the window he had come from. And while the Legion was fast, Ghostface was faster and knew well how to stay out of sight if he wanted to.

Frank’s even louder “What the _actual FUCK_?!” had him snicker as disappeared, tightly clutching the camera to his chest, already excited to go through the pictures he’d taken of him tonight.


End file.
